


What Curious Creatures Are We

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nephalem, OFC is Lucifer's daughter, Tumblr Prompt, drabble that may grow, not Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Lucifer!daughter who falls for Castiel? -xinlovewithraphaelx</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Curious Creatures Are We

Could you do a Lucifer!daughter who falls for Castiel?

 

Naamah wandered through the crumbling walls of the latest place her father dragged her to. Once an asylum or a castle, she didn’t care. It was a prison in her mind. Her rightful place was either on Earth raising Hell or just in Hell. This in between and waiting bullshit was old. Yes, she was under orders to supervise some of the more trusted Demons but they all bored her. These were nothing like the Knights of Hell she used to run with. Idly she missed Cain, Abaddon, Shaitan and Cimeries. Those had been fun days. Now, she was just bored.

Done with the waiting, Naamah decided to go out in the world and explore it. It had been a while since she had walked the Earth. Finding herself in a field when she landed, she looked around at the moonlit vast openness. Walking through them, she felt that the ground she was on… was familiar. Bending down she took a handful of dirt and took a delicate mouthful of it. Swilling it around her mouth she smiled. Shiloh. The battlefield of Shiloh. Such a bloody affair. All that carnage… Spitting the dirt out she took a full fresh breath of air.

Then froze.

There was an angel nearby.

Figured.

Turning slowly she lifted her hands in a way that humans like to show that they mean no harm. Who she faced though was not who she expected.

“Castiel… right?” She blinked at the trench coated angel.

The angel walked up quickly before stopping five feet away from her. At this distance she could feel his grace licking at her blackened soul. Unsure if it wanted to devour hers or repair it.

“What are you doing here? Abomination!” Castiel gritted his teeth, his angel blade slipping into his hand.

“Taking a walk.” She kept her voice even, “Just taking a walk to stretch my legs.” She slowly dropping her arms, a smile spread across her face, “Unless you know of someone who could use a demon deal.”

Castiel raised the blade.

“Kidding.” She raised her hands up. Castiel halted, his eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here, Castiel?”

“That is none of your concern.”

Turning her face up towards the moon she took another deep breath in, scenting the air. “Ah… the Winchesters. Figured they’d be nearby.” She huffed.

“Who are you, demon?” Castiel maintained his position, eyes glued to her.

“Naamah.” She said simply, turning her face up towards the night sky.

“The daughter of Lucifer?” Castiel dropped his arm.

“The one and only.”

“You’re not demon.”

“No.” She turned and looked at him pointedly, “I’m something totally different.”

For the first time it looked as if Castiel was scared but it last a blink of the eye before he replaced it with an even, calm look. Inclining his head he once again narrowed his eyes, looking at her. It was decidedly… pleasing to Naamah.

“Then there is hope for you.”

Blinking she looked at him fully. “Hope?” She was baffled, “What kind of hope?”

“You do not have to go down the same road as your father.”

Naamah blinked again.

“There is no hope for me.” She replied evenly.

“There is always hope, if one believes.” He took a confident step forward. Unsure what he was doing, she took a step back. Turning quickly, she heard two male voices coming from behind her. Not wishing a showdown with the Winchesters, she flew off again, landing back in the hall outside of her bedroom. Stepping inside she sat on her bed. Something about the exchange confused her. Why would Castiel care about her? It made her angry. Laying down on the bed she decided to push the exchange out of her mind for now and go into her meditative slumber.

***

It was nearly three weeks later when Naamah decided to go for another walk. This time she ended up in the middle of a corn field. The corn toward over her head and was jungle like. Stepping through the rows of corn, she had to be careful not to get slapped in the face. After walking nearly for an hour, she came upon a lonely road. Totally deserted in both directions, Naamah stepped out onto the broken asphalt. Standing in the road, she watched as the sun began to dip down in the sky splashing pink and purple hues across the blue of the darkening sky. It was cool but not quite cold and the smell of freshly tilled earth floated lazily on the breeze.

“Naamah.”

Turning behind her, Castiel stood in the road, alone.

“Castiel.”

“Why are you here?” He asked walking forward.

“The Winchester’s nearby again?” She popped a hip and sighed.

“Not… exactly.” He looked around for a moment before walking forward.

“If you’re setting me up to kill me…”

“I want to help you.” Castiel raised his eye brows. Another cute expression, Naamah thought.

“And I told you that I am beyond helping.” She crossed her arms, “Why do you even care?”

“I don’t.” He answered a little too quickly, “I know what it’s like to be forsaken and I want you to know that you are not alone. I can help you.”

“Castiel, I am Nephalem, there is no changing my nature.”

“Yes, it can happen. Just because you’re half Demon does not mean it negates your half angelic side. You’re just as likely to be good as you are evil.”

She furrowed her brows as she approached the angel.

“Again, why do you care?”

Castiel took a long time to answer. He looked both directions, “I have done bad. I have… slaughtered countless of my kind, I have caused pain and misery to those I care about…” Looking back at her, “I’d like to do something right for once.”

“No other reason?” She tilted her head, taking another step closer.

“Why would I have another reason?”

Naamah looked away.

“No reason.” She said quietly, feeling supremely disappointed. Why was she disappointed? It wasn’t as if she had feelings for the angel, right? Turning her body away from him, Naamah looked up and saw the darkness of the sky overhead. She sighed. Realizing that yes, there was something… fond in her thoughts for the angel.

“Naamah.” Castiel said cautiously.

“What do you want of me, Castiel? How do you expect me to change my ways?” She threw her hands up, waiting for an explanation.

“Leave your father’s side, stand with me.”

“And have me be the beacon that leads him to Sam Winchester? He may not be able to find them but he could find me.”

“You are destined to be Samael’s consort.”

“Oh please, no one believes in that anymore.” She dropped her arms, “Besides Samael is not Sam Winchester. Even still, I do not desire him” She huffed.

“Who do you desire?” Castiel asked after a hesitating moment.

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes met Castiel’s. The deep clear blue of his eyes blending into the same color of the current sky. Was that why she was suddenly obsessed with that color blue? A sharp intake of air was heard by him as he strode towards her, with purpose.

“Castiel….” She raised her hands, turning her body towards him. Taking a step backwards, her eyes went large as he dropped his angel blade. “Please, I’ve done you no harm.”

Moving quickly Castiel stabbed. Naamah opened her eyes, having clenched them shut. Looking straight into Castiel’s she realized he had his hand around her waist, holding her close to him and there was someone behind her. Turning her head, she saw it was a demon that she didn’t know. A twist of the blade had the demon burning out of his meat suit before it collapsed to the ground.

Hands now pressed up against Castiel’s chest, she turned and looked back at him.

“Why did you do that? Why not let him kill me?” She asked searching his eyes.

Castiel’s looked her face over before his gaze landed on her lips.

“Because, it would be… a shame… to lose you.” His eyes looked up at her.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I’ve read stories.”

“Can’t believe everything that you read.”

“You’re loyal, strong, a fighter and if reputation is to be believed, very good at your job.”

“I’m not trying to seduce you Castiel.” Naamah whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips.

Slowly Castiel pressed his lips against hers softly. A chaste kiss it was one that zinged with power. Two forces that should not come into friendly contact here were sugaring with their individual energies. Naamah had to remind herself that she was part angel too and that this wasn’t leading Castiel straight to damnation… maybe skipping towards it.

“Could have fooled me.” He whispered pulling back. Her eyes flickered up to his, he made a joke. And here she didn’t think he had it in him. Smiling up at him she stepped away slowly, disentangling herself from his arm and stepping over the dead demon.

“You are… something else Castiel.” She breathed, finding her voice once more.

He smiled back at her.

“As are you, Naamah.” He nodded to her before flying off, leaving her standing on the road alone once more.

Pressing her fingers to her lips, she could still feel the kiss. The pressure of his mouth on her made her blush, despite the cool night.

 _What curious creatures are we…_ she thought as she flew back to her Earth side home.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough of an interest through response (kudos/comments) for more of the story, then I will continue on. Just let me know! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr!  
> stareena.tumblr.com


End file.
